


Нет греха хуже

by fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2019



Category: The Princess and the Frog (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Gen, Mystic, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 15:36:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15513000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2019/pseuds/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2019
Summary: Я веду душевную беседу с тем, кто призывает грешить. Может что-либо быть хуже?





	Нет греха хуже

**Author's Note:**

> исполнение к прошлогодней заявке СПОЙЛЕР! (где Фасилье не просто бокор, а Самеди собственной персоной)

Семя зла, посаженное Бароном, разрастается, окутывает крепкими корнями город, над которым сгущаются тучи. Беззаконие, упадок нравов и разврат — лишь начало того, что он дарит Новому Орлеану.   
Самеди долгие годы пребывает в новом облике, оставляя неизменными фрак и любимую трость, а маска-череп вшита белым узором в темный цилиндр. Барон представляется некоторым прохожим под именем Фасилье, и те смело пожимают ему руку для знакомства.  
— Это эхо, джентльмены. У нас это случается в Луизиане.   
Фасилье усмехается, повторяя фразу, которая уже давно является его визитной карточкой, с которой начинается представление. Он показывает гостям свой мир в сокрытом уголке города, где тени-сообщники, будто беснующиеся души в заточении масок, заливаются коротким дьявольским смехом, пытаются внушить страх. Люди сегодня почему-то любят мистику, и кто, как не Самеди, позволяет им вникнуть в атмосферу шоу и как следует развлечься.  
Орлеан чудным образом совмещает в себе магию джаза и загадочную мистику. Смертные находят в гуляньях утешение, азарт и единение, и Самеди даже не думает их за это осуждать. Ему самому вновь и вновь хочется принимать участие в этом празднике жизни, где его уже ждут.

Тиана — обычная девушка из семьи малого достатка, но Самеди находит в ней что-то особенное и уважает за кроткий нрав. Про себя повторяет её имя, будто пробуя на вкус.  
У Тианы смелая недостижимая мечта открыть свой ресторан, она борется за место под солнцем так страстно, словно у неё есть на это все шансы и права. Она только мечтой и работой одержима, не находит времени на веселье, и Самеди не может понять такого подхода к жизни. Барон наблюдает, как Тиана стойко справляется с тяжёлыми задачами и косыми взглядами со стороны высших слоев общества, и однажды замечает, что Тиана сама не без греха и порой искушает судьбу. Она приходит вечером на кладбище, чертит мелом три креста на могиле Марии Лаво и прикрывает глаза. Барон не может не пройти мимо.  
— Ты не очень похожа на бокора, знаешь ли. — Раздается со стороны чужой грудной голос, и Тиана от неожиданности коротко вскрикивает, тут же прикрывает губы ладонью. Она отважно поднимает взгляд, хоть и опасается смотреть на незнакомца. Тиана встречается с Самеди глазами и теперь не знает, которое из смеси чувств испытывает больше — страх или смятение.  
— Если ты хочешь, я могу обучить тебя некоторым фокусам. — Протягивает Барон руку, чтобы наконец помочь Тиане встать с колен, и девушка почти ведётся, но вовремя отдергивает ладонь. Она наслышана о том, кого сейчас называют «Человеком-тенью», и ясно понимает, чего он добивается. Многие ведутся на ложные надежды, и не живут долго и счастливо.  
— Смертные и правда не долго живут. — Самеди способен читать мысли, он видит Тиану насквозь и коротко смеётся. Выдыхает едкий дым своих излюбленных сигар и продолжает. — В твоём случае — это даже жизнью нельзя назвать. Ты состаришься раньше, чем исполнишь свою мечту. Твоя молодость пройдёт быстро, а ты даже не сможешь найти себе любовь. Устраивает ли тебя такой расклад?  
Тиана молчит, сдавливает ладонями плечи, только сейчас почувствовав, сколько на них бремени. Ей хочется сжаться в комочек, слова давят на неё, и Барону даже немного жаль девушку. Он ясно видит, что её не устраивает.  
— Что ж, у меня тоже дела. Но, я уверен, во время нашей следующей встречи ты станешь умнее. И не спрашивай совета у покойной Королевы — чревато последствиями.  
Барон приподнимает головной убор в прощальном жесте и исчезает.

Тиана долго пытается забыть о нежеланной встрече, ставшей переломным моментом, но ни одна деталь не покидает сознания. Тиана начинает подозревать себя в мании преследования, ей кажется, что за ней следят сами тени, и избегает тихих мрачных мест. Затем увольняется из бара, старается вовсе не посещать вечерние улочки, но тревога не желает уходить. Её глаза открыты на то, во что она слепо верит, а внутренний голос всё твердит «Это ли та реальность, которая тебя устраивает?»  
Тиана ведь поступает по чести, остаётся верна себе, но никто не признает её заслуг.

Тиана не желает сдаваться. Ей лишь нужен ещё один совет.

— Ты желаешь признания обществом? — Барон улыбается притворно. — Увы, ты не добьешься признания одним лишь чистым сердцем. Смертных не прославляют хорошие дела, так зачем тратить на них время.  
— Я веду душевную беседу с тем, кто призывает грешить. Может что-либо быть еще хуже?  
Тиана не верит, что это всё же происходит с ней. Что она проводит вечер в летнем дворике ресторана с Бароном, чей истинный облик носит маску смертного. Пьет с ним ром и почти соглашается на танец. Кровь приливает к щекам, и Тиана понимает, что впервые позволяет себе лишнего, и дело не в алкоголе.  
— Не грешить. Наслаждаться жизнью. — Барон протягивает руку в приглашающем жесте и Тиана протягивает в ответ. Будь перед ней демон-искуситель, девушка давно бы продала ему душу.

Местные слухи проносятся по Орлеану с немыслимой скоростью. Новость, похожую на сказку, о прибытии принца с дальней страны, обсуждают даже самые ленивые.  
Тиана смотрит на снимок с первой полосы свежих газет и отмечает про себя: «Он хорош, этот принц Навин». Забывается в своих сладких грезах, наполняя кофе в чашки посетителей до самых краев.  
— Ты сумасшедшая? - Недовольно бурчит Буфорд, смотря на этот беспредел. — С чего такая щедрость? Я едва успеваю его варить! У нас запас исчерпывается в два раза быстрее.  
— Так не вари. - Усмехается Тиана. — Если хочешь слушать жалобы посетителей.  
— А может это тебе стоит выписать штраф за расточительство или лишить чаевых?  
Тиана сжимает кулаки — как же невыносим этот скряга, возомнивший себя здесь управляющим. Девушка, вместо того, чтобы всё ему высказать, глубоко выдыхает:  
— Я увольняюсь.  
Тиана скидывает передник, кладет на рабочий стол и хватает с разноса пончик прежде, чем Буфорд не находит, что ответить на её резкое заявление.

Тиана доедает лакомство, слизывает с пальцев сахарную пудру и внимательно всматривается в широкое окно трамвая. Мимо пробегают улицы Французского квартала, она глядит на город во всей его красе — будто на ладони, останавливает взгляд на богатом поместье.  
— То самое поместье Ля Бафф. — Тиана слегка вздрагивает от касания к плечу и оборачивается. Да, она не успевает заметить, как Самеди подсаживается рядом, но его способность появляться по щелчку пальцев не прекращает пугать.

— Слухи правдивы. — Утверждает Самеди, когда они выходят на следующей остановке. — Принц Навин и Шарлотта Ля Бафф сыграют свадьбу.  
Барон вращает меж пальцев фотокарточку и передает Тиане. Коротко всмотревшись в лицо красавицы-аристократки, девушка возвращает снимок обратно. Тот моментально загорается в ладони Самеди — Тиане чудится, что с такой же легкостью он способен избавиться от богачки. Девушка слышит женский крик в огне агонии, но в страхе отгоняет прочь это видение.  
— Ты ведь не пойдешь на это? — Спрашивает Тиана, и в её голосе звучит мольба.  
— Нет. Я не могу вот так просто оборвать жизнь смертного, но я ищу альтернативу. Судьбу всегда можно повернуть и сделать сказку реальностью. К примеру — всего две недели — и ты больше не официантка, свободна, как птичка. Тебе ведь нравится. Свобода.  
— Один мудрый Барон однажды дал мне совет — наслаждаться жизнью. Я следую его совету.  
Тиана улыбается, делает короткий поклон в реверансе. Самеди азартен, он довольствуется ведующей ролью, и дело тут не только в танце. Тиана даже забывает о том, что не умеет танцевать. С ним она вообще о многом забывает. Например, о своей мечте, и о том, что уже продала Самеди душу.   
Тиана знает, что нет греха хуже, что её жизнь не очень похожа на "долго и счастливо" и что город вскоре всколыхнет ужасная новость. Не знает только о том, что её душа омрачнена, отравлена ядовитой иглой в кукле, которую охраняют тени в пристанище.

Поместье Ля Бафф охватывает пламя.


End file.
